Sin sangre derramada no hay perdon
by Tsubasa- Maki Miyuki Kaminari
Summary: Sasori se enamora de su compañero Deidara ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo mantendra el secreto? Deidara es capturado y lo atormenta su pasado, Sasori va a rescatarlo. ¿Tendra que revelar sus sentimientos para recuperarlo? .../Sasodei/...
1. Sin sangre derramada no hay perdon

El que no ama por miedo al fracaso CAP: 1

Sasodei

Era de día amaneció un rubio que observo en la otra cama a su Danna. Sasori un chico pelirrojo, ojos marrones y piel blanca, Deidara era rubio con una media coleta y un fleco que cubría su lado izquierdo y su piel era algo parecida a la de Sasori solo que menos blanca casi color vainilla. Se veía tan dulce descansando que el ojiazul se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertarlo. Se dirigio al baño, se miró en el espejo y vio lo ligeramente despeinado que estaba. Se dio una refrescante ducha, se cepillo los dientes y se arregló el cabello. Esa ducha lo había relajado. Sasori seguía durmiendo así que salió de la habitación. Se encontró con Konan quien le indico que el líder quería verle.

Se dirigieron a la oficina sin decir una palabra, eso siempre le fastidiaba a Deidara. Al rato llegaron a la oficina del líder.

-Creo que sabes porque te he llamado. Orochimaru, como sabemos, se llevó a Sasuke Uchiha de la aldea de la hoja y lo ha entrenado para destruir a Konoha. Necesito que vayas e investigues en la aldea del sonido sobre sus planes. Partes mañana a primera hora.- Concluye

No respondió nada, solo se retiró y fue directo a su habitación donde se encontró a un Sasori despierto concentrado en reparar sus preciadas marionetas.

-Hola Sasori no Danna, um- Dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna- Mañana me iré a una misión a la aldea del sonido, tengo que averiguar qué es lo que planea hacer Orochimaru. Te veré en cuanto regrese mañana por la tarde.-Dijo para de inmediato preparar su arcilla, su mirilla, kunais, etc.

Después reviso por segunda vez lo que iba a llevar cuando de la nada aparece alguien atolondrado que no paraba de gritar a todo pulmón.

-Senpai, Senpai, Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi quiere pasar tiempo con su senpai- Se abalanzo encima de él tumbándolo en la cama. Se sentía muy incómodo parecía que no quería que respirase. Sasori solo dedico a dar una mirada rápida y volvió a hacer su "arte".

-Tobi ya salte, un.- Dijo molesto y fastidiado

En la entrada se encontraba Kakusu malhumorado e Hidan como siempre sacando de quicio y con ganas de fastidiar a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

-Levántate de una vez rubia que hay que celebrar, acaba de regresar los malditos de la comadreja y el pez.- Dijo alegremente parecía que ya quería beber y comer de una vez.

El ojiazul no demoro en ponerse de pie e ir a darle la bienvenida a sus compañeros. Sasori hiso lo mismo. Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para dirigirse a la sala.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o* Llegaron a la sala de Akatsuki y comenzaron a celebrar. Hidan no se demoró en sacar barias botellas de cerveza. Mientras que Pein y Konan saludaron rápidamente a los recién llegados para irse a descansar y no estar entre toda la loquería. Todos celebraban y a pesar de la bebida aún estaban sobrios, a excepción de quien ya suponen de Hidan y de nada más y nada menos que Deidara. Estaban realmente borrachos y eso que esa palabra resultaba poco.

-…y entonces le dije hic* o te largas de aquí hic* o te saco a patadas hic*- Dijo un peliblanco que ya había traspasado su límite.

-Jajaja hic* así que hic* lo tenías todo bajo control hic* Valla sí que eres el que manda hic* jajaja hic*- Dijo un rubio estando en el mismo estado que el jashinista.

En eso sonó un ruido de vidrios rotos era la botella que había caído al piso gracias a que Hidan la soltó de su mano izquierda. Hidan estaba abrazado de Deidara y este tenía una botella en la mano derecha y le invito al jashinista de ella. Hidan pasaba grandes sorbos el delicioso sabor del alcohol. Hidan dejo de beber para conseguir aire, acto seguido Deidara le arrancho y bebió de la misma botella. A lo lejos podías observar a un Sasori celoso por el hecho que bebiera de la misma saliva de Hidan y que le deje hacer lo que le plazca a él.

Sasori amaba con locura a su inocente ángel. Era lo perfecto, para él, existente en este mundo, era sumamente bello su compañero que tenía una idea opuesta a su arte, aunque en ese momento no le importaba. El arte era eterno y deseaba hacer lo mismo con su querido Deidara, convertirlo en su más preciada obra de arte. Pero no podía él era tan preciado para el que era como quitarse la vida a sí mismo. Simplemente no podía hacerle eso. Además, el no aceptaría a una marioneta como el, que no siente aparentemente pero la verdad es que si sentía, especialmente por su corazón y debido a ello ya que necesita fuente de chakra no pudo ser una marioneta completa.

Mientras Sasori estaba en sus pensamientos, los dos compañeros ebrios no parecían perder tiempo. De la nada comenzaron a acariciarse, a decirse palabras amorosas y a cogerse el pelo. Que si sus compañeros no los conocieran pensarían que tienen algo entre ellos.

-Oye Dei hic* estas muy guapo hic*- Dijo mientras le sobaba la cabeza y jugaba enredando los dorados cabellos en sus dedos con la mano derecha y con la otra acariciaba su rostro, deslizando la yema de los dedos hasta los labios.

-En serio hic* maldito jashinista hic*, un- Se habían sentado en una silla y Deidara se había sentado encima de el con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Todos los Akatsuki se quedaron en shock ante tal acto de los dos. Pero Itachi era el único que parecía tener ninguna reacción ante esto. Sasori por poco y se queda boquiabierto, no podía creer que esos dos estuvieran actuando de esa manera estando borrachos era el colmo de los colmos. Kakuzu era otro que, su cerebro, no lograba captar la información. Simplemente era demasiado para cualquiera. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Sasori al igual que Kakuzu en un mismo acto los separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Sasori empujo a Deidara para meterlo adentro. No podía creerlo, ese mocoso sí que era un dolor de cabeza. Acto seguido serró la puerta tras de él. Se dirigió a su escritorio, encendió la lámpara y como siempre se puso a reparar sus marionetas.

-¿Oe pero que hic* demonios te pasa Sasori no Danna um hic*?- Sasori no respondió, estaba tan enojado con él por lo sucedido que no quería ni dirigirle la mirada. ¿Pero que le importaba lo que quiera hacer el rubio?- La respuesta era simple, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado desde que llego tan pequeño he indefenso, con esos ojos tan bellos pero que detrás de ellos un rayo le cruzaba la mirada ocultando su oscuro pasado. Desde que llego y entro en su vida, desde que se abrió con él y le conto su triste pasado. Y esa persona que amaba estaba a punto de besarse con el maldito de Hidan.

-Sasori hic* Sasori respóndeme hic*- Dijo Deidara sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasori.

Pero seamos sinceros, el pelirrojo quería muchísimo a Deidara pero nunca se le había declarado. La verdad tenía miedo. Miedo al fracaso a que la persona que amaba la perdiera, que no sintiera lo mismo por él y que su amor no sea correspondido.

-Mañana tienes que irte temprano. Es mejor que descanses y dejes de hacer un "show".- Con sinceridad no le importaba el "show", con tal de que con quien lo hiciese fuera él.

-Hay Danna hic* eres bien aburrido.- Dijo con una voz de ebrio y soñoliento. Sin más que pudiera decir se quitó la capa de Akatsuki y sus demás prendas hasta quedarse solamente con los bóxer. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó al instante profundamente dormido. Sasori se levantó, se dirigió asía el rubio, le tapo con las sabanas y le dio un cálido beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches…mocoso- Fue lo último que dijo para separarse rápidamente de él. Se dirigió hasta su escritorio, apago la lámpara he hizo lo mismo. Se quitó la capa de Akatsuki y se recostó en la cama. Se voltio a un lado donde podía ver al rubio. Se quedó unos minutos contemplando a su querido ángel hasta que se quedó dormido.


	2. La captura CAP:2

La captura CAP: 2

Se levanto temprano. Se aseguró de no despertar a Sasori. Se fue directo al baño, aún estaba soñoliento pero eso no le importó. Se dio un baño caliente, se cepillo los dientes, se arregló el cabello y se iba a vestir cuando noto que sus prendas olían a alcohol. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo de anoche y que estuvo a punto de besar a… ¡Hidan!

-Estuve a punto de… ¡!- De solo pensarlo le daba escalofrió, -"Besarse con el religioso, va."- Empezó a recordar lo que realmente había pasado. Todo lo que ese idiota le había dicho al oído.

´´´-Oye rubia hic* me encanta tu cabello, tan lindo y suave hic*. Me encanta.- Me dijo esas palabras mientras lamia mi lóbulo de mi oído. Se sentía bien y me daban temblores al sentir su lengua en una parte intima mía.

-En serio hic* Lo dice mi estúpido y tierno Jashinista. ¿Hm?-

-Acéptalo te gusta- Decía mientras sobaba mi cadera con la suya y se lograba sentir "algo" duro entre ambos.

-Quizás tengas razón hic*- Hidan estaba intentando desabrocharse los pantalones y cuando lo hizo estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando sentí como alguien tras de mi me jalaba, era mi Danna…´´´

"Definitivamente me drogaron. Para que haga eso con el sí que debo de estar mal de la cabeza."

Cogió un poco de arcilla e hizo un pájaro el cual lo lanzo por la ventana. Seguido por un jutsu y el ave creció lo suficiente para llevarlo en su lomo

-Te veo pronto Sasori Danna, un- Dijo antes de saltar por la ventana para caer encima del ave y dirigirse a la aldea del sonido.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Llego a la aldea y comenzó con su investigación. Le estuvo preguntando a barias personas de su ubicación pero nada. Después de una media hora buscando la encontró. Entro al lugar, todo estaba oscuro. No lograba ver nada hasta que su visión se fue adaptando y noto que había una hilera de luz saliendo de un cuarto. Se asomó para ver si había alguien, pero no había nada, solo un montón de cajas vacías. Sintió un escalofrió, volteo de inmediato pensando que era una trampa y alguien estaba tras de él. Pero no había nadie. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a una de las ventanas del lugar y logro ver un camino en el profundo bosque.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Salió del lugar, pero para su mala suerte en un mal momento. Enfrente de él estaba un ninja de elite y detrás de él le seguían otros tres. Se pusieron en guardia, el ojiazul no perdió más tiempo, les lanzo kunais pero los esquivaron. Cogió algo de arcilla y creo barias C1 y las lanzo hacia ellos explotando a su alrededor mientras aparecían más ninjas del sonido.

Peleo un aproximado de una hora o menos. Ya no tenía kunais y le quedaba muy poca arcilla. Corrió lo más que pudo, estaba a punto de llegar a su ave de arcilla cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Levanto la vista cual solo dejo ver a Kabuto que cogió su barbilla y lo acerco lo más que pudo así el. Sus caras estaban muy cerca lograban sentir la respiración del otro. Sus labios estaban muy cerca casi como para rozarse cuando una de sus voces interrumpió el momento.

-Ten fuerzas para que no sea doloroso.- Dijo Kabuto que se separó y lo dejo caer al piso. Deidara vio que se alejaba como si nada.

-Espero que vivas para contarlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Fue lo que escucho decir de él. Se volteó y le dedico una gran sonrisa macabra. –También espero que no se aprovechen tanto de ti como le pasa a los demás, sería una lástima con tan bello rostro.- Cerró los ojos y siguió su camino sin volver a mirar atrás.

-Mal…dito, un- Fue lo último que dijo mientras veía como de a pocos su vista se iba nublando. "Danna, Sasori Danna ayúdeme" Era lo único que podía pensar. Sentía como los otros ninjas le quitaban sus armas, arcilla hasta que vio pura oscuridad, estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Creo que esta pesimo, ademas mas corto que el anterion Tratare de publicar seguido para que no se pierdan ningun capitulo y quisas sea un sabado o domingo a partir de la proxima semana ya que estare ocupada xD. ¿Pero uustedes que opinan? Recuerden que cada vez que dejan rewies en historias Sasodei inspiras a que hayan muchisimas mas y nos inspira en continuar. Besos bye


	3. La captura 2 CAP: 3

La captura 2 CAP: 3

Sasori se despertó. Se paró y fue directo al baño ase dio una ducha, se cepillo los dientes y salió del baño. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. Cuando noto que el rubio se había ido a su misión.

-"…. a la aldea del sonido y regresa hoy por la tarde"- Intentaba recordar fue entonces cuando escucho gritar eufóricamente a uno de sus compañeros. Salió, se dirigió a la cocina vio ensangrentado a Hidan y no paraba de decir:

- Jashin sama no es un estúpido calcetín. Ya las pagaran maldita comadreja y les daré de sacrificio a Jashin maldito avaro.- Gritaba a todo pulmón.

-"Esto será un desastre. Por favor Deidara regresa pronto. Ahora si estoy decidido te revelare mis sentimientos en cuanto regreses…. Pero…. si yo no le gusto…. y porque ahora en fin no hay prisa…"- Pensaba y dio un bufido – "Pero odio esperar y hacer esperar, cuando venga veré cual será la mejor opción"- Pensaba en como intentaría de rebelarle sus sentimientos cuando alguien vino y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sasori sama, Sasori sama. Tobi es un buen chico Tobi le dará este dibujo a si senpai.- Decía mientras le enseñaba un dibujo con crayolas y estaba Tobi, Deidara y el y von corazones alrededor los dos últimos.

-Ahaa… Si Tobi esta bonito.- Dijo sonrojado debido a que especialmente arriba de las cabelleras rubia y pelirroja había un corazón como el que ponen en los chivis cuando aman algo y les ponen un corazón, ya igualito solo que con ellos dos agarrados de la mano.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no le tomo importancia y lo ignoro.

*o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Se despertó. No logro ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. Su vista se estuvo adaptando al ambiente. Parecía estar en una habitación, él estaba sentado en una silla y se dio cuenta que estaba atado. Frente a él había una mesa y otra silla junta, y al fondo había una cómoda cama, y al lado derecho de la cama se veía un ropero o algo por el estilo no se distinguía.

-"Donde estoy…- De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver un hilo de luz y una sombra que estaba entrando.

-Hola cariño tu papi ya llego- Dijo una voz gruesa que intentaba crear un tono burlesco y juguetón pero no legaba a ninguno de esos puntos. Era alto, de ojos y pelo negros y desordenados.

-Has hecho que espere demasiado, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrás dormido? Un par de horas, dos y medio quizás estaba distraído que no note la noción del tiempo.-

-Sierra tu maldita boca.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y pudo decir. Pero no fue para algo bueno.

Valla, valla me ha tocado una fierecilla y que está pidiendo un domador jejeje.-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se le acercaba no sabía porque pero le escupió en la cara.

-¡Imbécil! Y yo que trataba de ser amable.- Se dirigió a ese ropero, saco barias agujas, algunas estaban oxidadas y eran muy delgadas pero largas.

Las empezó a colocar uno por uno en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Haaa! ¡Maldición! Detente maldita rata inmunda.- Dijo gritando al inicio que termino con un hilo de voz debido a que le clavo una aguja por el cuello el cual le impedía hablar.

-"Demonios que fue lo que me hizo, no…no puedo hablar, que horas serán".- Diviso en lo alto una pequeña ventana que alumbraba la sal, serian quizás las tres de la tarde ya que el sol aun iluminaba. Él sabía que lo torturaría semanas incluso. Sin darse cuenta el mayor ya le había sacado la capa dejándolo solo en pantalones.

-Que pasa contigo acaso te comió la lengua el gato jaja-

-Arghrg "Desgraciado cuando salga de esta me la pagaras" Rghaah- Era lo único que podía decir con ese dolor que le incomodaba hasta para pasar saliva.

Ya había pasado como una hora ya serían las cuatro ya que el sol ya no brillaba tanto como antes. El mayor seguía clavando varias agujas en ese instante cuerpo indefenso del rubio. El ya no podía más tenía como más de treinta agujas en cada brazo y piernas, en el cuello tenía como quince agujas pero más pequeñas que las demás. Su pecho tenia agujas hasta para regalar, parecía un costurero humano, no había lugar donde no tuviera una. Paso quizás media hora dejándolas puestas.

Toda esa media hora fue desesperante, sentía que se adentraban a mis órganos, estaba cerca de la agonía no podía hablar, quería gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera pero no era posible, simplemente no podía describirlo pero cada minuto que pasaba le recordaba a su pasado que siempre maldecía cuanto podía, recordaba y quería contrarrestarlo pero ya no podía por el dolor y cada vez se veían más claras las imágenes.


	4. Recuerdo CAP: 4

Recuerdos CAP: 4

Me levante de la cama llego mi padre a despertarme y como siempre le gustaba jugar con migo por las mañanas. Entro me dio los buenos días junto con un beso la frente para después darme uno en los labios. Siempre me disgusto pero nunca dije nada. Me daba besos en la boca y metía su lengua hasta mi vanidad mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Vamos hijo levántate que tengo un regalito para ti- Dijo con una voz que hacia intentos por no sonar dura.

Ya sabía a qué se refería su padre de inmediato se levantó y vio el miembro duro de su padre. Empezó a moverlo con sus pequeñas manos en ese entonces tenía seis años y no podía hacerlo muy bien que digamos era muy grande para él. Siguió moviendo hasta que su padre cogió los cabellos de su cabeza y lo tiro hasta que su cara choco con miembro y entendió que ya debía hacerlo. Abrió su boca y comenzó a besar la "banana" (jejé me da risita, no se quise ponerlo así no me juzguen u.u)

Y tratar de hundir su pequeña boca en ella pero solo llegaba a la punta. Paso un rato hasta que su padre voto un líquido blando en su rostro. Se fueron al baño limpio el rostro de su pequeño hijo y lo que habían hecho y bajaron donde su madre para tomar desayuno. Comió todo y fue con su hermana donde su abuelo. Su hermana tenía el pelo negro y corto y su mejor amigo tenía el pelo medio naranja. Los tres se encontraron con el kasekague y comenzaron con su entrenamiento. Su abuelo era Onoqui y les exigía mucho para niños de su edad pero disfrutaban los combates y el pasar tiempo juntos. Para Deidara eso era maravilloso al igual que su arte. Eso y su arte era lo único que le permitía dejar ese mundo y volverlo como él quería.

Todos los de la aldea de la roca conocían al pobre de Deidara como "prostituta" pero también a pesar de todo reconocido por su arte estaba por todas partes del lugar. No había un rincón por el cual no halla su obra maestra. Pero todos se aprovechaban de el todos sus vecinos, otros chicos, adultos, viejos por todos había pasado.

Un día iba de regreso a su casa cuando se encuentra con lo que ocasionaría su desgracia o suerte no sabía cómo llamarla pero todo cambio para el a los nueve años. Su casa estaba a unas tres casas de llegar cuando su abuelo aparece.

-Abuel...- No pudo acabar debido a que lo interrumpió.

-Deidara acompáñame- El rubio no dijo nada hizo lo que le pidió.

Lo dirigía a un callejón muy oscuro no se distinguía nada. Hubo silencio absoluto.

-Aquí esta-Dijo al fin.

-he- No pudo decir nada ya que alguien se apareció por detrás y le tapó la boca.

-Perfecto- Escucho decir esas palabras provenientes de una voz ronca.

Vio cómo su abuelo se alejaba. Intento zafarse pero no podía.

-Así que este es el gran artista he jajaja- dijo otra persona.

-Sí, y si que tiene cara de puta- Dijo otro aparentemente más alto que los demás.

-Yo ya quiero empezar- dijo el primero.

-Paciencia todo a su tiempo,- Hizo una pausa- Además el jefe debe de empezar.- Tiraron al ojiazul y el mencionado levanto la vista con lágrimas en sus ojos. Vio como un hombre se ponía de pie era el más alto de todos y vio que se desabrochaba el pantalón mientras tiraba un sobre. El Rubio se asustó y trato de correr pero alguien le tiro una cachetada tirándolo al piso inconsciente. Los hombres no perdieron tiempo y todos se sacaron los pantalones y comenzaron a masturbarse el mayor empezó a sacarle todas las prendas y lo dejo completamente desnudo. Deidara estaba despertando cuando sintió un fuerte hincón.

-HAAAA!- Gritaba y gemía no lo dejaba respirar casi sentía como si estuviera a punto de trasladarlo e iba a salir por su boca era horrible sentía que todo en el salía disparado. El mayor comenzó a hacer varios choques de caderas y mientras que del menor salía un líquido blanco.

-Valla ni siquiera llegue a mi punto y ya comenzaste a votar leche parece que no soy tu primero muchacho- Todos comenzaron a burlare y a insultarle y recibía patadas, puñetazos, cachetadas de todos ellos.

El menor estaba botando sangre por la boca y también por el miembro del mayor parecía que lo había abierto más de lo normal y como no si aún era pequeño y para él era enorme. El líder se estaba cansando de estar en esa posición y lo levanto. Otro se dirigió hacia ellos se arrodillo y empezó el también a penetrar al menor.

-¡No! ¡Deténganse por favor! ¡HAAAA!- gritaba desesperado y empezaron a penetrarlo más fuerte aun.

-¡Me partirán a la mitad!-

-Pues has que valga la pena-Dijo para cerrar esa pequeña charla y seguir con lo que hacían. Después el tercero se les unió, abrió la boca del menor y metió su miembro en su cavidad. Deidara estaba acabado, era abusado por todo el mundo, incluso por su propia familia solo tenía esperanzas de su hermana, su único mejor amigo y por supuesto de su maestro y propio abuelo. Ya no le quedaba casi nada sabía que estaba ahí respirando pero que ya no tiene vida. Se sentía en el aire no tenía donde apoyarse solo le quedaba una cosa su arte que lo comparo con lo que tenía pero que acababa de perder ese sentimiento que paso con ellos fue una mentira fue efímero si efímero así sería su arte al igual que cada momento de su vida, el arte es efímero.

Ya no podía hacer nada solo cedía y lloraba en sus adentros según el pero la verdad es que lloraba a montones, ellos seguían riéndose de él, e insultándole.

-¿Maldita perra es que acaso te gusta he?-

-Msbjahfgh- Solo podía decir eso y con su rostro que sus ojos parecían cascadas.

- Hay que corrernos juntos-

-Bien- Respondieron y al instante lo embarraron completamente al ojiazul sus ojos parecían el mar con estrellas en el debido a las lágrimas y lleno de semen.

Después de eso los otros dos tomaron los puestos anteriores y empezaron a penetrarlo. Paso así un largo rato ya eran como las doce y se detuvieron.

-Hasta pronto mi maldita perra jajá- Dijo al final el líder y acto seguido se marcharon. No podía creerlo le traicionaron. El ya no era nada, solo un estorbo más.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, la inspiracion no venia a mi, no me maten Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero muchos comentarios, de ello me da inspiracion n.n. Y quiero agradecer a CamiVasz que esta siguiendo este fic, a Deidara-San y xx-gatita que me han dejado comentarios en los capitulos anteriores, ¡Arigato gozaimasu! *W* y espero que sigan leyendo al igual que sus comentarios. Tengo una preguntita para ustedes: ¿Que creen que vaya a pasar con Deidara? Matta Ne :D


	5. Recuerdo 2 CAP: 5

Recuerdos 2 CAP: 5

No supo como pero despertó en su habitación. Su padre hizo lo de siempre le dio su regalo madrugador y bajo a tomar desayuno. No podía olvidar lo de ese día. Y descubrió que su familia si sabía de lo que le paso e hizo su abuelo ¡Y no hicieron nada!

- ¿Hola hijo como amaneciste?- Dijo su madre como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien "maldita, malditos sean"-Respondió sereno.

Pazo el tiempo, pasaron unos años, cuando descubrió un jutsu prohibido. Esa sería su más grande obra maestra. Meses después sus padres y su abuelo lo descubrieron. Y Onoqui decidió ponerle fin.

Se dirigió al lugar secreto de Deidara, que él había descubierto hace tiempo, pero no estaba. A los pocos días recibió una noticia una pueblo fue devastada debido a una explosión. De inmediato supo que era Deidara y ordeno que de inmediato vayan a buscarlo. Deidara escapo pero se encontró con tres hombres uno era alto de pelo y piel azul, llevaba una espada tras de él y llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas, el segundo un poco más bajo de pelo y ojos negros y la mima capa de nubes rojas y el ultimo era mucho más bajo y más viejo y tenía la boca tapada.

- Iwagakure no Deidara venimos para llevarte a Akatsuki- Dijo el de pelo negro.

-Ni hablar ¿Quienes creen que son?, un- Dijo casi gritando.

-Hagamos esto más fácil y rápido. Un trato, si tu ganas puedes irte si yo gano bienes con nosotros.-Finalizo esperando una respuesta del menor. Se quedó el lugar en silencio.

-Acepto, un- Dijo finalmente.

De inmediato metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un poco de arcilla he hizo una araña, la lanzo y la exploto, pero lo esquivo mientras hacia un cien pies y lo lanzo y esta vez sí lo atrapo pero no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos pasaron de negros a rojos. El al verlo le impresiono pero ya no importaba esa belleza, la iba a convertir en arte.

-Kats...-

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu.- Dijo el pelinegro asegurando su victoria.

En cuanto se miró a si mismo vio que quien tenía él cien pies era él y no el de ojos rojos.

-...que...- Fue lo único que dijo.

-jajaja se iba a aniquilar el mismo- Dijo el cara de pez.

-Bueno vendrás con nosotros y te voy avisando... Tu compañero será Suna no Sasori.- Dijo el pelinegro ahora con su color de ojos original, señalando al que por el momento no decía ni una palabra.

-"Esto no puede ser... me venció y... ¡Mi compañero será este anciano!"- Pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Vámonos- Dijo con una voz seca y dándose la media vuelta.

Al llegar a Akatsuki le entregaron su capa y le indicaron donde dormiría. Entro y encontró una no muy grata sorpresa.

Adentro encontró a alguien sentado en un escritorio

-¡Oye esta es mi habitación!- Dijo fastidiado.

-Los compañeros también comparten la habitación por si no lo sabias y ahora deja de interrumpirme.- Dijo alguien con un tono que resulto ser cautivador.

-Mi compañero es Saso...- No pudo acabar la oración debido a que vio a la persona que estaba a punto de nombrar en un roncón y aparentemente sin vida. En eso aquel que hablaba se paró. Era de piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabello pelirrojo y muy joven.

-Yo soy Sasori y esa es mi obra maestra Hiroku- Dijo señalando lo que recién se dio cuenta que era. Hiroku era una marioneta.

-Valla jejé con tu marioneta parecías muy viejo pero eres todo lo contrario.-Me miro con una ceja en alto.

-Veo que no lo sabes...-El Rubio estaba confundido- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-

-Mmmm quizás... 18 no más, un.-Dijo seguro de eso.

-"Pero que chico tan ingenuo, enserio este es mi compañero" Tengo 30 años...- El Rubio estuvo a punto de hablar pero le interrumpió-Soy una marioneta.-Deidara solo se sorprendió y dio unos tres pasos cuando algo salió del abdomen del pelirrojo que lo envolvió y lo atrajo hacia el-Escucha como intentes huir te matare y tengo reglas para que estés aquí uno no me interrumpas cuando esté trabajando, dos no me estorbes y si es posible no me hables entiendes.- Dijo serio y algo enojado le fastidiaba que lo vean siempre raro cuando decía que era una marioneta.

-Es...ta bien- Dijo algo decaído y se dirigió hacia su nueva cama.

-"No parece nada fuera de lo común, solo soy ignorado y tratado como se le dé la gana a los demás"-Pensaba mientras se acurrucaba y se ponía en posición de feto y trataba de aliviarse a sí mismo. El marionetista seguía en su escritorio y veía de reojo al rubio, se notaba que le ocurría algo malo.

Después de un rato noto que se quedó dormido y el también comenzó a sentir sueño.


	6. Recuerdos 3: Un verdarero amigo CAP: 6

Recuerdos 3: Un verdadero amigo y la tortura CAP: 6

A la mañana siguiente despertó un pelirrojo algo ojeroso.

-No he dormido bien.-Dijo al sorprenderse ya que había dormido en su escritorio y tenía una manta que lo abrigaba. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio no estaba en la habitación.

-¡SIERRA LA BOCA RUBIA!- Dijo alguien muy molesto pero de inmediato identifico la voz era Hidan.

-¡Tu sierra la boca maldito Jashinista y deja de decirme rubia!- Dijo una voz de un pequeño que estaba enojado y tenía la voz potente pero no reconocía quien era hasta que salió y vio a un niño pequeño rubio enojado mirando con cara asesina a Hidan.

-Maldita sabandija serás el sacrificio para Jashin sama- Decía el pelíblanco.

-Deja de hablar de tu estúpido calcetín.- Dijo el Rubio a punto del colapso.

-Este chico me agrada- Dijo Kakuzu mientras jugaba cartas con Itachi y Kisame.

-Cierra la boca maldito Kakuzu a ti también te daré de sacrificio maldito avaro- Dijo Hidan gritando más fuerte que antes.

-No deberías pelear con Hidan- Dijo Itachi queriéndose burlar.

-Calla maldita comadreja- Dijeron al mismo tiempo un rubio y el pelíblanco alborotado.

En eso cogió su katana y se abalanzo contra el menor. El metió su mano en sus bolsillos y saco arcilla, la moldeo le tiro a los pies de Hidan.

-¡¿Que mier...?!-

-Katsu-

En ese mismo instante todo salió volando la mesa junto con Kisame e Hidan por los aires. Kakusu se tiro al piso, Itachi salto y Sasori se ocultó detraes de la pared.

-"Ese mocoso es muy bueno"- Pensaba el de ojos marrones.

- "Valla sí que es impresionante lo que hace el chico ya veo porque Pain mando a que lo trajéramos"- Se decía para sí mismo el pelinegro.

-Hay santa madre porque no mejor me ayudas de vez en cuanto Itachi.-Dijo un pez de color azul que estaba todo atontado.

-Genial todo el dineral que gastare para arreglar todo el maldito desastre.- Dijo Kakuzu.

- Tu maldito avaro pensando en el estúpido dinero en vez de estar viendo como curar nuestras heridas.-Dijo el Jashinista.

El Rubio estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Zetsu se le aparece por detrás.

-Haa!-

-Que es lo que hiciste MALDITO niño.- Dijo Zetsu algo molesto

-Descuida Zetsu- Dijo Sasori apareciendo en escena-Yo me encargo- Dijo Sasori serio y aparentaba estar molesto pero en realidad no, solo impresionado.

-Sígueme- Ordeno Sasori dirigiendo a la habitación.

Deidara no dijo nada solo le siguió.

Entraron Sasori jalo una silla se sentó en ella, esperando a que su compañero hable. Pero eso nunca paso cogió una silla al igual que él y se sentó cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-...-

-Sabes que desde que llegaste no has actuado normal.-No hubo respuesta.

-Define normal-Dijo finalmente

-Bueno no sé, no actúas, casi, como un chico de tu edad. Es

Decir eres muy callado. Tranquilo normalmente los niños no son así.- Dijo sarcásticamente lo último

-Pues yo si soy así-

-Mientes-

-No...-

-Claro que si eres muy callado te acurrucas siempre a ti mismo como un niño que le teme a los monstruos de su armario y esa noche no te diste cuenta pero estabas llorando me desperté y te escuche sollozar.-Dijo intentando no sonar duro.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí-

-Si se la información de ti que me dio el líder.-

-Eso no es nada-Dijo mientras se paraba-Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que me ha pasado todo lo que me han hecho. No lo entenderías, un-

-Si al menos intentaras explicarle-Dijo sonando paternal mientras se acercaba a él. Se detuvo y se miraron por un largo rato hasta que Sasori interrumpió el momento dándole un fuerte abrazo a Deidara que del susto dio un pequeño brinco y dejo que le abrazara y serró sus ojos azules hasta que vio todo oscuro mientras sentía algo que lo envolvía. De no haber visto que era Sasori no sabría que fuera debido a que ese cuerpo no era de Sasori si no una marioneta, frío y no lograba sentir calor.

-Puedes confiar en mi-dijo mientras se sentaba y sujetaba al rubio para que hiciera lo mismo.-Me cuentas lo que te paso.-En ese mismo instante Deidara empezó a sollozar y luego lloro más fuerte.-Tranquilo todo está bien.-Decía el pelirrojo, pero no era así. Deidara le contó todo entre llanto y Sasori estaba impactado de que a un chico como él le hicieran eso aunque se veía tentador y era muy lindo aun así no debieron de tratarle de esa manera.

Le dio un beso en la frente y lo meció mientras lloraba. Lo bueno era que se durmió muy rápido el pelirrojo era frío pero aun así se sentía acogedor.

A la mañana siguiente Deidara se despertó en su cama.

-Que fue lo que...-No pudo acabar. Ni bien vio a Sasori recordó todo lo que paso.

-Sasori lo de ayer...-El pelirrojo ni lo miro y eso le fastidio. Se paró de su cama y fue a abrasarle y después de unos minutos Sasori lo miro.-Gracias, gracias por escucharme, un - Dijo sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Para que son los amigos.- Dijo finalmente.

El ojiazul se paró iba a darse una ducha estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando...

-Deidara- El mencionado lo miro- Dime Danna- Dijo sonriendo pero sin voltear a verlo.

-Está bien Danna, gracias por ser mi amigo, un.- Dijo para entrar de inmediato a la ducha. Después de eso empezó a llevarse muy bien con casi todos los Akatsuki y casi ya que Hidan lo fastidiaba a cada rato y con Sasori discutían sobre su arte como de costumbre. Con el tiempo Dei cogió experiencia y le asignaron a Tobi, que resultó ser un dolor de cabeza pero abecés trata de soportarlo.

Pero ahora que importaba moriría en ese lugar. Empezó de nuevo su tortura. El mayor saco algo que no pudo distinguir. Estaba muy cansado y atontado que con las justas y estaba despierto en ese momento. Sintió algo en su tobillo que se apretaba lentamente hasta que logro sentir ese dolor.

-Aghwhsa "Maldito" Haa!- Las agujas le causaban presión mientras intentaba contenerse y no darle el placer de gritar.

-Jajaja pronto llegaran no te preocupes-

-"¿Quienes, quienes llegaran?"-

Mientras pensaba apretó más fuerte su tobillo.

-Hsnmhaa!-Su sangre empezó a salir y con ella su hueso.

-Haaa!- Su hueso estaba afuera toda la herida estaba abierta en carne viva. El chico se agacho y lamio su herida.

-msgsjf-Se quejó el ojiazul. Se sentía raro hace tiempo que nadie le hacía eso. El pelinegro empezó a lamer y a besar su pie dejo de besarle y le saco una botella de alcohol. Destapo la botella y la vertió en todas sus heridas. En eso cogió sus manos.

-Valla tus manos sí que son una obra de arte- Dijo fingiendo estar apenado-Pero pronto ya no lo serán. Abrió la boca de la mano derecha y le estaba arrancando los dientes.

-Hmffmg "No desgraciado no te metas con mi arte..."- Era imposible hacer algo solo podía ver y sentir ese intenso dolor. Sintió que algo se deslizaba por sus caderas y así era le estaba bajando el pantalón junto con sus bóxer. Lo dejo completamente desnudo Y sin darse cuenta debajo de las prendas de su verdugo saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en la pierna derecha, lo saco y se lo volvió a clavar e hizo el procedimiento tres veces más.

-Hagmgf-

Estuvo jugando con el cuchillo unos segundos para luego clavárselo en su hombro izquierdo

-Hsfhnm-

-¿Vamos donde está el chico valiente de hace rato?- Decía mientras le seguía apuñalando hasta que le disloco el brazo que colgaba como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Después de eso le hizo un tajo en la pierna contraria. Ya serían las cuatro y media cuando empezó a sacarle las agujas.

-Mfsahg "No sé qué duele más que me haya puesto las agujas o que me las esté sacando."- Pensaba.

-Haaa~

Cuando las saco todas, cuatro hombres entraron a la habitación.

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la mesa. Era alto y fornido de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta de color marrón.

-Es cierto- Dijo otro- Te trajimos almuerzo.- Este era el más bajo de todos y se le veía con unos ojos rojos pero no los mismos d Itachi eran rojos pero sin alguna habilidad en especial.

-Hejeje gracias amigos- Dijo riéndose.

-Si no fuera porque vinimos no almorzarías nada.- Dijo el tercero. Que era de pelo largo y negro.

-Mmff.- Dijo el cuarto. Este se le veía más viejo que los demás, tendría quizás sus cincuenta y se le ya tenía el pelo canoso.

El Rubio veía como almorzaban y los olores inundaron el lugar. No había comido nada y tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando acabaron uno de ellos se paró.

-¿No creen que el crió se siente solo?- Dijo el anciano.

-Están pensando lo mismo que yo.-Dijo el de ojos rojos que estaba sentado.

-Yo pido ser el primero- dijo quien había sido su verdugo.

-Ho vamos tú lo has tenido todo el día- Dijo esta vez el de cabellera marrón.

-De frente todos juntos vamos.-

Se levantaron los restantes de la mesa, se acercaron a él y lo desataron para intentar pararlo.

-¡ ¿Haa me duele malditos que no ven o qué?!- Empezó a gritar

-Deja de chillar- Dijo otro y le dio una cachetada que le dejo la cara roja.

Lo dirigieron hasta la cama y lo tiraron en ella provocando un quejido del menor. Uno de ellos se le tumbo enzima y empezó a acariciar su pecho mientras lo besaba por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su ombligo. Los demás se estaban desvistiendo y otro más se le unió que empezó a besar apasionadamente a Deidara que trataba de poner resistencia. El de pelo largo se fue directo a su entrepierna y empezó a besarlo hasta que metió todo su miembro en su boca. Se movía lento y fue acogiendo más velocidad y más hasta que Deidara no aguanto más y se corrió.

-Haaa!

-Valla sí que eres muy sensible.-Los ojos del Rubio comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Su verdugo se acercó a su oído.

-Tranquilo no seré tan duro contigo dijo mientras apretaba sus tetillas sacando gemidos del menor. En eso sintió algo duro que entraba a su entrepierna que le causaba dolor

-Haa~haahaa!-Grito al ser penetrado por el anciano. El mayor lo levanto y lo coloco encima de él.

-Ahora voy yo- Dijo su verdugo que se apoyó en sima de él y comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo.

-HAAAA!-

-Cierra la boca- Dijo su verdugo sujetando de la coleta y empezó a moverse dentro de él sacando gritos y gemidos por parte de él.

Los otros no se quedaron atrás. Uno cogió su cabeza y lo obligo a que lamiera su miembro que compartía con el otro mientras con su mano útil lamia el miembro del último.

-Vamos maldita perra quiero escucharte gritar Haa~-Dijo el viejo pero no podía quería desaparecer haber muerto antes, que Kabuto lo hubiese matado, pero no tenía que pasar por segunda vez su pasado.

-¡Haaa me voy a correr!-

-Yo iguaaal- Dijeron los que estaban siendo besados por la boca y la otra boca de Deidara.

-Juntoos- Dijo el mayor

-HAAAAAA!-Todos se corrieron incluyendo Deidara que estaba todo embarrado. Uno de los mayores y su verdugo se retiró del jueguito para recuperarse mientras los otros tres querían más. Uno lo cogió de la cadera y la levanto. Deidara se encontraba echado con la cadera en el aire siendo agarrado por uno de los hombres que estaba arrodillado masajeando el miembro del menor.

-"Sasori Danna por que no vienes por mí es que acaso no te importo Sasori por favor ven a buscarme te necesito por favor Danna, Sasori Danna, Sasori, Sasori..." Sasorii~-

-¿Sasori he? Que acaso es tu novio o algo así jajaja vamos deja de llamarlo y grita mi nombre zorra.- Le ordenaba mientras introducía su miembro en el interior del rubio que ya no dejaba de llorar.

-Sasori,...Sasori,- Era lo único que podía decir deseaba decir más pero lo único que salían de sus labios era el nombre de su maestro.-Sasori, Sas...-No pudo terminar ya que la persona que lo penetraba le tiro un puñetazo en el mismo lado que recibió la cachetada pero esta vez le estaba quedando morado. Le tapó la boca no quería escuchar a ese chico mencionar a alguien más, no lo toleraba. Y así continuo gemía del placer mientras estaba con ese niñato. Comenzó a introducirse en la cavidad del ojiazul y continúo su dolor y tortura. El mayor se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de él y le palmeaba su trasero.

-¡Haaa! ¡Sasoriii~!

-¿Sierra la boca maldito es que acaso quieres más he? Oigan holgazanes uno de ustedes que me pase las agujas- Dijo autoritario.

-yo ya no aguanto quieras o no me uno en darle un esquicito regalo a esta linda perra-

-Yo también me uno-Dijo sujetando el rostro de Deidara- Y te advierto que me encanta el sadomasoquismo y en un término extremo diría yo me encanta verlos sangrar del placer.-dijo soltando su rostro y cogiendo las agujas.

-Me permiten-

-Si tú nos permites estar dentro de este imbécil con gusto-Esa fue su condena.

El hombre cogió su tetilla y fue metiendo lo más fuerte que pudo la aguja, pero aun así se le dificultaba no iba ni en la mitad.

-¡HAAAA! ¡Malditos seas!

-que te gusta-Le dijo en un ronroneo

-Púdrete en el infie...-No pudo acabar la oración otro de los mayores cogió su lengua y le clavo dos agujas.

-Haaamfg!- No sabría la noción del tiempo pero algo si sabía y era que su Danna no lo buscaría.

Era una triste y gran verdad. Al fin y al cavo estaría molesto por lo de anoche y no solo eso tengo discusiones con él y desde niño siempre le he sido una carga. El desearía que muriera de una vez por todas. Tenía que aceptarlo pero no iba a ceder con ninguno de ellos. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con su otra tetilla y puso otra que le atravesaba la oreja.

-¡Haaa! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡¿He?!- fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-Ahora si me las pagas-Dijo eufóricamente. Comió una de las agujas junto con el miembro del menor. Masajeo suavemente la punta para luego meter, la misma aguja que estuvo en su cuello, en el centro.

-¡HAAAA! ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! ¡SASORI SASORI!- Ya no iba a soportarlo más, era casi imposible seguir aguantando todo ello. El solo quería que de una vez por todas acabaran con su existencia.

* * *

¡Hola! Ufff este capitulo si que fue mas dificil que el anterior y perdon por este vocabulario u.u "Soy una niña mala" Bueno quiero disculparme con los que ya quieren Sasodei pero mas adelante habra y pronto. Bueno quiero darles un lindo dia y que Dios los vendiga y no se olviden de dejar reviews. Hata la proxima que seran 2x1 *w*


End file.
